Superbar
Superbar is the first episode of the Superjail! TV series, loosely based off Karacas and Warbrick's 2000 animated short Barfight. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence Jacknife walks down a boardwalk at a seaside carnival, and spots a case of money at a dart game stand. The stand owner hands him darts to play the game, but he instead impales the man in the eyes and mouth with the darts, and flees with the money. A pair of policemen spot him running down the boardwalk. Finding a dead end, Jacknife leaps into a passing motorboat, scaring a teenage girl in the back. He hijacks the boat by throwing her family members out into the ocean, but hands her a stuffed animal. He then panics at the sight of three police boats and a helicopter on his trail, and accelerates the speed. Suddenly, Jailbot (in the form of a boat) knocks the police boats out of the way and shoots down the helicopter. He grabs ahold of Jacknife and carries him off, the teenage girl watching in confusion. Main Story The Warden spies on Alice working out, and wonders to himself how he'll be able to get her to return his feelings. Jared suggests that he could take her out for a drink, but points out that it's against regulations to date co-workers. The Warden insists that they'd only be spending "quality time" together, and that a bar would be perfect for it. Jared nervously points out that he himself is a recovering alcoholic, but Warden thinks that would qualify him to be the bartender. A flying hot air balloon is shown raining sprinkles upon a candy-themed sector of the jail, where giant gingerbread men whip the prisoners. This pans out to Alice eating chocolate as she sits and reads in her bathtub. She gets a phone call from the Warden, who invites her to the bar. She accepts, and the Warden becomes excited to the point of literally bouncing off walls. However, Alice has a different idea in mind, and circles her ideal boyfriend in a book of prisoners. The inmates have lined up to enter the bar, while Jared acts as a waiter. He passes The Twins, who share a drink and mock the Warden and inmates amongst themselves. One particular inmate (Nicky) leaves to go to the bathroom, but finds the mens' room occupied by a bunch of other naked men participating in a "Twister"-themed orgy. He becomes disgusted and enters the ladies' room, but becomes quickly annoyed by a laughing robotic Warden head that advises him on proper toilet etiquette. Nicky smashes the head to pieces, leaving a hole in the hall. Beyond the hole, he sees a tunnel and a locked gate leading out to the ocean. Glimpses of sea-people are shown, going about their average lives. The camera zooms in on a movie poster for a sea movie called the "Escape Plan", and the scene fades into an identical shot of the inmates gathered at a meeting. Nicky explains to the others about the "sea gate", though they how they'll get out to the surface. He shows a diagram of a vehicle called the A.S.C.R.A.C (Ambiguous Secretly Constructed Rapid "Ascape" Craft), though Paul objects to climbing inside it due to its anagram. Nicky states that they'll steal parts from the bar to make it. The other prisoners join in the plan, including Bird. Meanwhile, the Warden starts singing a karaoke song about his "Party Bar", unware of the inmates dismantling parts from the bar, including fans and tables. Jared becomes increasingly agitated at having to clean up the bar, and winds up hearing a multitude of voices coming from the beer bottles, causing him to panic more. Alice passes by various inmates working out, commenting on their appearances until she reaches her dream date (nicknamed "Sweet Cheeks" by her), who she brings to the bar on a collar and leash. The Warden is happy to see her at first, but then realizes that she's brought another man. He angrily orders Jared to give him a "double" and sobs as he drinks away. After downing some beer, Alice ties Sweet Cheeks to a beer tap and leaves for the bathroom, but lets him know they'll be doing "body shots" next. He becomes horrified and tries to yank himself free, but decides to gnaw his own head off. His head falls on the bar counter, and expresses joy at being free. The other inmates spot Alice making her way to their ladies' room hideout, and realize that they have to hurry. Alice marches towards the bathroom, stabbing and beating up anyone in her way. At the bar counter, the Warden spots Sweet Cheeks' decapitated head and drunkenly rants at it for supposedly stealing Alice from him. Jared attempts to intervene, but Warden gets irritated that he won't mind his business and splashes beer at him. A drop of beer lands on Jared's tongue, causing him to snap and relapse into drinking (much to the joy of the nearby beer bottles). The prisoners have finished building their craft just as Alice bursts into the bathroom. She spots them trying to escape and chases after them. Back at the bar, the Warden continues to rant to Sweet Cheeks' head (which now reacts to him with confused facial expressions). Meanwhile, Jared drunkenly stumbles into the Warden's office, bitterly mocking his employer and his obsession for Alice. Jared gets a look at the Warden's control panel on the desk, and starts wildly pressing buttons in his drunken rage, causing destruction to unfold outside. Back in the bathrooms, Alice continues to chase the A.S.C.R.A.C down the escape tunnel. Jared winds up pressing the button to the "sea gate", causing it to burst open. The pressure of the water ejects the prisoners from their escape craft and into the ocean, while causing water to rush into the bar. The Warden is about to punch Sweet Cheeks' head, but is overcome by a wave. The Twins watch the incoming water with interest and comment on it, as they suddenly appear in speedos and teleport away. Sweet Cheeks' severed spine takes on a mind of its own and manages to land on a punch on the drowning Warden, while the blood from the punch attracts the attention of sharks and sea life. Jacknife manages to swim out through the escape tunnel, bypassing the creatures. The sea creatures quickly eviscerate submerged inmates, while Alice shakes up two beer bottles and uses them to propel herself away. She points out the piranhas to Jailbot, who quickly kills them. Elsewhere in the bar, two inmates find a chest of pirate treasure and open it up to loot, but are slaughtered by a trio of ghostly, skeletal pirates. A squid snatches up the pirates, along with a few of the inmates. Alice attacks a fish with a bar stool and manages to snap off its chainsaw-like snout. She frees the prisoners from the squid, but it emits a large cloud of murky ink. She then breaks off a fan and propels the ink out of her sight, then uses it to eviscerate a sea-person before finding her way to the drainage unit. Though the pressure causes her clothes to start ripping and her veins to bulge, she manages to empty out the bar while Jailbot grabs ahold of the Warden. A hung-over Jared wakes up in the Warden's soaked office. He immediately panics, realizing the trouble he had caused. Jared enters the bar and finds the Warden unconscious. Alice beats Jared to resuscitating the Warden, who is happy that she saved him and takes it as her actually having feelings for him. Alice replies that dating co-workers is against the regulation, and walks off, leaving Warden and Jared behind. In the final scene, the teenage girl is gossiping to her friends about the strange man she met, who had hijacked her dad's boat. One friend asks what the man looked like, then the girls realize that Jacknife is at their window and scream in fright. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Various inmates, including Bird and Gary, Jean, Paul, and Nicky. *Sweet Cheeks *The Sea-People *Zombie pirate ghosts and various sea life *A few teenage girls Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Additional Editing: John Philpot *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Kat Morris, Kamron Robinson, Aleth Romanillos, Felicia Spano, Luca Vitale *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultants: John Lee, Jon Glaser *Special Thanks: Chuck Collins, Jackie Linge, Kamala Sankaram, Ian Stynes *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Paul, Nicky, various inmates: Chris McCulloch *Teenage girls: Kamala Sankaram (uncredited) Trivia *The writing team during season 1 consisted of Karacas, Warbrick, Augenblick, Burns, and Wartella, who would initially plot out an episode through sketching "thumbnails" of their ideas before dialogue would be figured out. The script for the episode would then be revised and the jokes would be "punched-up" by a consultant, such as Jon Glaser or John Lee. *Only Wain, Cohn, Mather, and McCulloch were directly credited for their voice acting roles in the first season, with the “cast” card only being updated for season 2 to credit other actors (including Karacas and Warbrick). *The inmate mastermind was not named in this episode, but the crew would later refer to him as "Nicky" in the season 2 commentaries. Before his name was officially given, fans would tend to refer to him as "Smart Convict". *First episode to feature Kamala Sankaram providing voices for female characters. She had previously worked with Augenblick on the animated mini-series "The Golden Age". Differences between animatic and aired version *The teenage girl in the opening was originally drawn to have short hair, a short tied top, and shorts. The layout artists gave her longer hair for the finished product, as well as a bikini top and skirt. *Jared's line about his alcoholism is slightly different between versions: **Animatic: "Sir, you know I'm really not supposed to be around alcohol." **Aired: "Sir, I AM a recovering alchoholic." *The phone rings twice before Alice picks it up (as she's busy with her book on the first ring), while she picks it up promptly in the aired version. *There were originally no gingerbread men in the candyland section at the jail. *Paul's delivery of "Wouldn't you like to know?" is slightly different, being a bit more sarcastic. *The line delivery of "Welcome to Superbar!" is also a bit different, being less energetic. *"Sweet Cheeks"' cry of "I'm free!" was originally more excited in the delivery. *When one of the prisoners spot Alice, there is a tiny bit more dialogue in the original. It was presumably trimmed for time, and the last two lines are what remain in the final version: **''Redneck Convict: "Hey, you-know-who from you-know-where is at the you-know-what if you know what I mean!"'' **''Nicky: "No, I don't know what you mean."'' **''Redneck Convict: "It's Alice!"'' **''Nicky: "Hold her off as long as you can!"'' *"Sweet Cheeks"' decapitated head originally didn't make expressions at Warden, but is shown doing so in the final animation. *The Twins each appear with two nipples in the storyboard sketches by Karacas, while they both have four nipples on their chests in the actual episode. *In the animatic, the teenage girl is drawn with pigtails in the closing scene. In the actual episode, she wears her hair down. The Warden's Song The Warden's karaoke song originally had different lyrics and music, being further inspired by the B-52s' "Love Shack". It was changed due to the crew being unable to get clearance, as noted in a bumper for the original airing of the episode. *Version present in animatic: Well, if you spot an old map at the end of the street That says 22 feet To the love shack! Love shack, yeah yeah yeah yeah Racin' out to the Montana back road Searching for a love hideaway Headin' for the love hideaway now Love hideaway *Version present in aired episode: Well, when you're living in a prison and you're feeling so good It's just 22 feet To the par-ty bar! Party bar is totally cool! Drinkin' all night with your inmate friends Headin' for the party bar Headin' for the party bar It's a party in my party bar I love it! Image Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1